


L'manburg; the safe haven

by jay_kim



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First chapter is just a quick explanation of the magic, Fundy and Tubbo are cousins, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap and George are brothers, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommy isn't pathetic, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Tubbo is just as chaotic as Tommy, Wilbur and dream are brothers, but he kinda acts like he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_kim/pseuds/jay_kim
Summary: Idk how to explain this but I'll try lmao.(I should post updates on either Sundays or Wednesdays)There are six families for centuries ago, now though the family has spread so thin there is only a few from each family left when their used to be up to 30 per family. Technoblade started a safe haven when he was run out of his home, L'manburg. (Also will focus mostly on Tommy cause I like writing him)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. The Magic System

the magic is unique to each family (the Sanspin- fire, the Inclara-weather, Milarms-minerals, Simmonlan-poison spit and acid, Rangin-emotion knowledge, Venger-animal control) it has been over a century since the families were founded and so their genetics have spread so thin there is usually only one person per generation with enough to be magical.

Tommy Inclara  
Blond hair, red eyes, all sharp teeth, lot's of scars, thin build but some muscle, 5’6  
Technoblade Sanspin  
Black hair, pink skin, black eyes, fangs, incredibly strong, 6’3  
Tubbo Venger  
Dark brown hair, yellow eyes, really thin strong but doesn’t look it at all, 5’7  
Fundy Venger  
Red hair, yellow eyes, slight muscle, 5’5  
Dream Simmonlan  
Light brown hair, ??? mask, very strong, 5’9  
Wilbur Simmonlan  
Brown hair, green eyes, a good amount of muscle, 5’9  
Badboyhalo Rangin  
Light brown hair, blue and red eyes, no muscle but strong when he tries, 6’1  
George Milarms  
Dark brown hair, no visible pupil hidden behind glasses, one of the strongest, 6’0  
Sapnap Milarms  
Black hair, grey eyes, strong-ish, 5’8

Everyone meets when each one has found out to have powers and for their safety are sent or go to a special place where they can show their powers and work on them. 

(No real names will be used just usernames minus Tommy because I mean it's both so what can you do)


	2. Wilbur Soot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, Sapnap, Technoblade, and George already live in L'manburg this chapter was when Wilbur finally came to town.

“Hey Technoblade, some new person is here,” Sapnap called, “Also I found rocks,” he held out his hand showing a few gems,

“Cool, I’ll go see the new person. Did they say their family?” Sapnap shrugged,

“It’s actually Dream’s like cousin or brother I’m not sure which,” Technoblade set his things down and walked out with Sapnap seeing a man with brown hair wearing a beanie and a sweater,

“Hi, I’m Technoblade, uh who are you?” the man turned around and smiled,

“I’m Wilbur! Uh from the Simmonlan family, my brother Dream told me to come live here, is that alright?” Technoblade nodded,

“Of course it’s fine, do you have the same ability as Dream?” he nodded,

“I have less control then him but I was able to keep mine under wraps especially after people found out about Dream since they thought there couldn’t be another especially in the same immediate family,” Technoblade nodded,

“Why are you coming now?” he smiled,

“Dream and I have been able to keep in contact and I got sick of hearing people talk bad about him to me like he wasn’t still family,” Technoblade nodded,

“Let’s get Dream, grab his bags Sapnap?” Sapnap nodded,

“Hold my rocks please!” he handed the rocks to Technoblade and picked up Wilbur’s things,

“So what families are you from?” he asked as they walked to Dream’s house,

“I’m from the Sanspin family and Sapnap is from the Milarms family,” Wilbur nodded, “Here’s Dream’s house,”

“Dream!” Wilbur shouted seeing him, 

“You came!” Dream ran out and leapt into Wilbur’s arms knocking the boy over, “God! I missed you so much!” Wilbur laughed,

“I missed you too!” he shouted as they sat up, “I can’t believe how long it’s been!” They finally let go,

“Gosh we have to start building your house tomorrow! For now you can stay here,” Wilbur nodded as they stood up, “Oh did you meet these two?” Wilbur nodded, “Oh! You need to meet George too!” 

“George? That kid you have a cr-” Dream leapt up and slammed his hands over Wilbur’s mouth, “Mhmhm!” Wilbur tried to shout,

“Dude you aren’t subtle, we literally all know except George,” Technoblade said making Dream’s ears go bright red,

“Mhm-” Wilbur pushed Dream’s hand away, “Gross, So that means I’m right?” he asked,

“Right about what?” George asked startling everyone,

“Nothing important, but this is Wilbur! He’s Dream’s brother,” George smiled and shook Wilbur’s hand,

“Nice to meet you, Sapnap over there is my brother,” Wilbur smiled,

“So you guys beat the genetics too?” George smiled,

“Yeah that’s true, we match!” Sapnap smiled, “Oh can I have my rocks back?” Technoblade grabbed them and handed them back to Sapnap,

“More? You’re gonna fill out the rock closet!” George said as they walked away,

“If you need any help just go down to the blacksmith or the house next to it I’ll be in one of the two,” Wilbur waved as Technoblade walked away.


	3. Tubbo and Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Tubbo and Fundy's turn to find refuge.

Wilbur was walking around talking to Technoblade when they heard two voices,

“Fundy please I can’t keep running, we don’t even know where we are,” a nervous voice yelled,

“I told you the fox in the forest said here would be safe!” another voice came, 

“Fox aren’t always right!” the first voice shouted, “What if we get beat up again! I don’t know if I can keep this up, my body hurts Fundy!” Technoblade walked over and saw two young boys flinch at the sight of him,

“H-hey uh, sir,” one with orange hair stuttered standing in front of a slightly smaller and much skinnier boy, “Please tell me this town doesn’t hate people with magic?” he asked,

“Venger family?” The boy with orange hair looked down at the shorter one who shrugged and nodded, “Ah, welcome I’m from the Sanspin family,” they instantly lit up,

“Really! Wait the fire one! You breath fire?!” The small boy asked getting excited, Technoblade smiled and tilted his head to the side spitting fire out,

“AWESOME!” The taller one shouted, “We talk to animals! sometimes they just do something if you ask them, so people think we control them,” 

“I’m Tubbo!” the small boy said, “This is Fundy, we’re cousins and had to run away after my dad found out,” Fundy grabbed Tommy’s hand,

“His dad is shit,” Fundy said, “He started the mob that chased us out of town,” Tubbo nodded sadly, “Right but can we stay here? We can take care of ourselves but we just need somewhere safe,” Technoblade looked at the two,

“Are you hurt?” he asked, they shrugged,

“Wilbur!” he shouted,

“Oh kids!” Wilbur looked surprised, “Why are there children?” 

“I’m 19 years old,” Fundy said glaring a little, “although he is 15,”

“Whatever these are Venger kids, they got run out of town and I think they might be hurt,” Wilbur nodded,

“Come on, I got a clinic together since I came here so I can make sure you’re alright,” they nodded and followed Wilbur into their new town. After a bit they were alright and were getting introduced to everyone,

“Magic is so coooool!” Tubbo jumped when people showed the inexperienced magic users some things,

“We just talk to animals, Tubbo doesn’t even like the animals we can talk to,” Fundy laughed,

“Bees are cool!” Tubbo said laughing,

“Not really but okay,” Fundy scoffed a little, 

“I mean it’s fair,” George said smiling, “bees are a akay bug, spiders are not though,” Tubbo nodded frantically,

“Alright where are you two staying until we can make you a home? It might take a bit since you’ll need two,” Wilbur asked, “I stayed at Dream’s when I came since we’re brothers,”

“Why don’t you live with Wilbur?” they shrugged,

“We don’t really care,” Fundy said, “I mean I don’t,”

“Me neither so that’s fine!” Tubbo said,

“Great! Grab your bags and I’ll show you where I live!” Wilbur waved a hand, The two boys awkwardly adjusted the small backpacks they had as they followed him,

“We’re going to have to get them more things when the market comes through town,” Sapnap said, “They have less then we did when we were on the run,” he said to George,

“We’ll help, they're safe now, not everyone makes it here,” George said as they walked away.


	4. Badboyhalo

Tubbo was wandering with Sapnap as they looked for more animals when the heard someone walking up,

“Hi excuse me, uh, I’m Badboyhalo is this L’manburg?” he asked,

“Uh yeah what family are you from?” Bad smiled softly,

“Rangin family, not one of the most endangered but my family told me to come here,” Sapnap shook his hand,

“I’m from the Milarms family, so is my brother George, oh I’m Sapnap!” he smiled,

“I’m Tubbo! My cousin is Fundy and we're both in the Venger family,” he said, “Though we’ve also got Wilbur and Dream from the Simmonlan Family and Technoblade from the Sanspin family! He can breathe fire!!” Tubbo shouted,

“Wow I didn’t need powers to see you excited,” Bad said smiling softly, “So am I allowed to live here? My parents wanted me to go here since it has other people who aren’t exactly normal? I don’t know I honestly think she got sick of me knowing what she was thinking,” Sapnap laughed a little,

“Yeah man! Welcome to the town family!” he smiled, “Because we’ve got such a small amount of people it’s more like a family,” Tubbo and Sapnap quickly took Bad to meet everyone else.

“This place is incredible!” Bad said looking around, “So you guys all have very physical powers except for me, quick question why does Dream wear a mask? It’s rather endearing but I don’t understand why still,” Wilbur, who had joined their little tour, frowned,

“When we were young neither of us knew we had powers yet, we spit and throw acid, he found out his first,” Wilbur said softly, 

“He hurt himself?” Bad asked, Wilbur nodded,

“Burned the left side of is face one night when he was 12 and I was 13, he ran away before he turned 13, but we kept in contact and then I finally decided to come live here, a little over a year ago now,”

“Wow, you guys both had powers! That’s incredible, it's so rare for there to be two in an immediate family!” Wilbur nodded,

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up a touchy subject,” Wilbur shrugged,

“It sucks but I can’t change what happened that night, no matter how much you’d wish something was different doesn’t make it different, we’re 23 now it’s been a long time,” Bad nodded and they kept walking and Sapnap showed him his favorite parts of town.

“You can stay at my house tonight!” Sapnap smiled, “George and I live right next to each other though so if you want someone more responsible he’s there,” bad smiled,

“I would love to stay with you, you’re a lot of fun!” he said, Sapnap lit up,

“Fuck yeah!” Bad smiled a little but shouted,

“Language!” Sapnap covered his mouth giggling to himself, “Swearing is bad dummy,”

“Shit,” he whispered before running as Bad began chasing him through their little town.


	5. Tommy

Technoblade woke up at five and got ready for the day, he stepped outside and bumped into someone who fell,

“Ow!” he heard a young voice shout, “Uh shit,” a young boy with red and white shirt jumped up, Technoblade grabbed his arm and pulled him back, and off his feet since he was much shorter than him,

The boy looked terrified as he tried to get out of his grip, “Who are you?” he asked, the boy had very messy hair and dirt all over his face,

“None of your business old man!” he shouted clearly scared, “Let me go!” he shouted suddenly lighting struck right next to Technoblade making him drop the boy,

“The fuck?” he sighed and grabbed the bow from his blacksmith, he shot the boy in the shoulder and when he walked over the boy glared and the weather started picking up,

“You’re gonna regret that!” he shouted, his eyes glowed a little as lightning hit around him, “Don’t touch me!” he shouted,

“Wait hold on!” Technoblade shouted covering his eyes, “Kid calm down! I’m like you. I thought you were going to hurt someone here! I don’t want to hurt you kid!” he was being pelted by hail,

“You don’t want to hurt me?” he asked, confused, “Wait, you're like me!” the lightning stopped even as his eyes continued to glow,

“Yeah kid look,” he lit his hand on fire and the weather slowly went back to normal, 

“Amazing!” he grabbed Technoblade’s hand and played with the fire a bit,

“How did you do that?” He asked looking around, “are you a Inclara?” the boy looked confused,

“A what?” he asked confused, “I’m Tommy!” he held out his hand, “Well I think it’s actually Thomas but no one calls me that,” Technoblade nodded,

“Do you not know your name?” Tommy shrugged,

“I don’t know what you want me to say, so like what's a Inclara?” Tommy asked looking up at Technoblade, “Also what’s your name man?”

“Call me Technoblade,” he looked at this kid all smiling even though he still had an arrow in his shoulder and was just one of the biggest threats they could deal with in their town, “How old are you?” Tommy opened his mouth then shut it looking at his hand, “You don’t know?”

“How do you keep track?” Tommy asked rolling his eyes, “Uh I think it’s 15,” he said after a bit,

“When were you born?” Tommy paused,

“You know that shit? Am I supposed to know that?” he asked, Technoblade hid his worry for the kid, “I mean uh, March?” Technoblade stopped him,

“Okay so you're 15 maybe, you don’t know when you were born and barely know your name? Are you okay?” Tommy nodded,

“I mean I know the name thing isn’t normal but do you really know your age off the top of your head?” Technoblade nodded,

“I’m 20,” Tommy rubbed his neck,

“Whatever!” he waved his hands, “What the fuck is a Inclara?” Technobade sighed,

“Come on, we have to get that arrow out of your shoulder, I’ll explain it then,” Tommy nodded and followed Technoblade to the clinic, “Wilbur!” he shouted banging on his door,

“What!” Wilbur growled opening his door, “It’s five in the morning!”

“Yeah I shot this kid in the shoulder, I need you to fix it,” Tommy waved,

“If I have to pay for this I don’t need it,” Tommy said, “I’ll take care of myself,” Technoblade smacked his head and pushed him inside, “Seriously! I don’t have the money to pay for this kinda thing, I’ve got bandages in my bag I’ve lived this long,”

“You don’t even know how long that is,” Tommy shrugged,

“I don’t even know the date or year anymore leave me alone!” Tommy shouted as Wilbur started to take care of his arm,

“Kid are you for real?” Tommy shrugged, 

“Well now I’m uncomfortable, did you know he can light his hand on fire!” Tommy shouted,

“Yeah pretty cool right?” Wilbur had Technoblade distracted him when he had to pull out the arrow.

“So like can you do cool stuff? Also is he going to tell me what Inclara means? He asked if that was me or something,” Wilbur paused,

“Inclara? He’s a Inclara?” Wilbur asked turning to Technoblade, he shrugged a bit, 

“You don’t know who you are?” Wilbur asked,

“I’m Tommy!” he said, “I know who I am!” Wilbur laughed,

“What’s your last name?” Tommy shrugged,

“Never had one,” Willbur wrapped his arm after taking the arrow out his arm,

“Do you have super powers?” Wilbur asked, Tommy looked at Technoblade who nodded,

“Yep! I make lightning and I think other stuff but that is the one I always make, cause I’m cool like that!” Wilbur smiled,

“You are a Inclara!” Tommy groaned,

“I still don’t know what that is!” he shouted, “Come on!”

“Sorry it’s a family name, each family has a different power set my family has acid, you know Technoblade over there, then we’ve got some animal lovers and a emotional knowledge lad,” Tommy looked excited,

“So you’re all like me?!” He shouted excited, Wilbur nodded, “Oh thank god,” Tommy paused and collapsed,

“Holy shit,” Wilbur set him down, “I don’t think this kid is alright,” Wilbur grabbed some more medical supplies, he moved his shirt finding bruises all over his stomach and chest,

“I’m not surprised,” Technoblade frowned, “He’s kinda annoying but he should stay here, he was clearly afraid but don’t ask him cause he will deny it,” Technoblade left Wilbur to patch up the kid.

“Tubbo, Fundy,” Technoblade called walking over to the boys, “We’ve got a new kid I think he’s 15 I want you to talk to him when he comes out it would be nice for him to meet other kids,” Tubbo lit up,

“Another kid! awesome! where is he?” he smiled,

“He’s getting patched up by Wilbur like when you came so it will be a bit, he doesn’t know anything about other magic but he’s from the Inclara family,” Tubbo looked even more excited but Technoblade stopped him, “He doesn’t know what that is,”

“What do you mean?” Fundy asked,

“I mean he knew he had powers but didn’t know anyone else had powers and doesn’t know how to control it,” Tubbo smiled,

“We can teach him!” Tubbo said excited, Technoblade smiled,

“Yeah, that would probably help,” he said,

“Wait hold on is he why there was a thunderstorm at like five?” Fundy asked, Technoblade nodded,

“I’m going to check on him. I'll be back when he’s awake,” they nodded and started talking, “Hey Wilbur, is Tommy okay yet?” Wilbur sighed,

“It’s shocking this kid was still standing, when you got him,” Technoblade walked over and saw the kid’s entire chest wrapped in bandages as well as his arms,

“Is he awake?”

“I’m still alive!” Tommy shouted sitting up, “Hey T-T I forgot your name,” Tommy laughed,

“Technoblade,” 

“Technoblade!” Tommy repeated, “So do I have to pay Wilbur?” they both sighed,

“You could have died, why would I make you pay?” Tommy rolled his eyes,

“Why do you think I haven’t got medical attention yet? I’m not completely stupid,” Wilbur paused and then sighed,

“Oh, so you want to tell us how you go here?” Tommy shrugged, “You don’t know how you got here?” 

“Is it any of your business?” Wilbur sighed,

“You already told us you don’t know your birthday and don’t have a last name so we can assume somethings,” Wilbur said,

“Mh well I don’t have parents or a family and I ran from a shitty orphanage a year or so back, I’m in the clear since no one there liked me,” Tommy said rolling his eyes a little, “That place was the worst!” Technoblade nodded a little,

“Do you want to meet the other kid here?” Tommy looked up,

“Other kid?” he seemed hesitant, 

“Yeah other kid, Tubbo and his cousin Fundy in the Venger Family the animal one,” Tommy paused and nodded, 

“What’s today’s date anyways?” Tommy asked, “Last I checked it was, March 24th 2018,” Wilbur sighed,

“It’s April 9th 2019,” Tommy smiled, “Why don’t we count that as your Birthday? Since you don’t know yours,” Wilbur said, Tommy smiled,

“Awesome! I have a birthday!” he punched the air, 

“Now come on and meet Tubbo and Fundy,” Tommy got up tripping a little,

“Shirt,” Wilbur tossed it to him,

“Thanks!” Tommy put it on and followed Technoblade out and to Tubbo and Fundy’s house,

“Tubbo! Fundy!” he called, “This is Tommy,” they introduced themselves, “We’ll get you a house by the end of the week, have fun,” Technoblade left the kids to bond.


	6. How they get supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick before the story about what happens when they need things and traders come to the town.

Tubbo!” Fundy called, “You need to get inside, we’ve got travelers coming through and I’m not letting you get hurt,” Tubbo rolled his eyes,

“Fundy I’m 16 you don’t need to babysit me,” he said,

“Yeah but you’re forever my baby cousin and we never know if people want to hurt us, you aren’t to subtle about talking to animals,Tubbo blushed looking at the bird on his shoulder,

“I mean at least I’m not Tommy or Technoblade, I mean Technoblade is pink with pointy ears and Tommy’s got red eyes and fangs I look the most normal out of people here,” Fundy smirked and kneeled down,

“You and I may look mostly normal but your still anything but, now let’s go,” he ruffled Tubbo’s hair before standing up, “Let’s go, and don’t worry Wilbur and George are going to get some things, do you need anything?” Tubbo thought for a moment before shaking his head, “Alright let’s get inside,”

“Mh fine,” Tubbo got and followed his cousin into their connected houses, “Can I watch from upstairs again?” Tubbo asked, “They can’t see me that well and I want to watch,”

“Alright but be careful they don’t see you,” Tubbo smiled and ran into his house and upstairs, he sat down at his window looking towards their little border seeing three carts coming towards them, Wilbur and George were walking up to them.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Wilbur said extending a hand, “I’m Wilbur this is George, and we have a list of things we’re looking for,

“Yeah, we heard this town buys well, but uh, only two of you?” he nodded,

“The town is small so we send out a few who buy things,” she nodded slowly, “We have money don’t worry,” She shrugged,

“Can I see the list then? We might not have what you want,” Wilbur held out the paper, the two boys got everything they needed tossing it into bags, “Would you mind if we just went through your town? If the others won't come out we don’t want to intrude,”

“Oh yeah it’s fine,” George said pushing his glasses up, “You don’t have to worry just take the main road straight through,” the lady thanked them and their little caravan went on their way.


	7. Dreamnotfound fluff +Tommy and Tubbo (not ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Dream, George, Tubbo and Tommy being soft with a little bit of Sapnap <3

Dream smiled as he walked through the town, he was going to the park to read and saw Fundy and Wilbur, his brother would deny it but Fundy is like a son to him, even though he is only a few years younger than him. Wilbur ruffled Fundy’s hair making the younger man pout swatting at his hand,

He looked around again and saw Sapnap and Bad Sapnap was swearing and laughing as Bad tried to yell over him, Bad had picked Sapnap up who made himself deadweight and pulled them both to the ground,

Turning to hear laughing he saw Tommy with Tubbo on his shoulders as they ran around, he heard a shout and saw Technoblade smirk then run at the two boys, Tubbo screeched as Tommy started sprinting past Dream,

“Sorry Dream,” Technoblade said, waving a bit before continuing to run after the troublesome duo. Dream sighed foundly before making it to the park and sitting down in the shade of a large tree.

Dream was reading for about half a hour before he heard someone,

“Whatcha reading?” he jumped a bit at the voice and turned around making “eye contact” with George, you could call it eye contact but with both boy’s eyes covered you couldn’t tell but they knew,

“A book George,” he smirked, George smacked his head sitting down,

“What kind, dumbass, also when did you get a book? I haven’t seen you reading this one,” Dream smiled,

“I asked Wilbur to get me a new book if there was one when someone came through,” George nodded as Dream talked on and on about the book and the characters, things like “normal people always idolize people with magic in stories loving them and wishing they were real but if anyone has magic we’re sudan;y freaks and a threat to civilization as we know it,” George snorted at that,

“Has someone actually said that to you?” George asked Dream nodded,

“Weird right?! Like who comes up with that?” he laughed, they talked on and on with each other for hours until George fell asleep leaning on Dream’s shoulder, Dream smiled and set his book down leaning on George as well falling asleep shortly.

“Let’s go to the park Tommy!” Tubbo said smiling, “We can make flower crowns again you still haven’t told me how you learned to weave flowers,” Tommy rolled his eyes,

“I’ll go but just because I’m so much better at making flower crowns,” he smirked, “Race you!” he called sprinting away,

“Hey that’s cheating!” Tubbo shouted quickly catching up,

“Nah you're fast enough see you’ve already caught up,” They made it their with Tommy beating him by a few feet, “Alright let’s grab some flowers,” Tommy smiled,

“How are you never tired!” Tubbo shouted exasperated, Tommy shrugged a little in response,

“Come on big T, you wanted to do this,” Tubbo hesitated before standing up,

“Let’s go then!” he smiled after getting over his minor exhaustion, they sat down and made some for everyone in the town since they had enough flowers, “Did you hear that?” Tubbo asked when they were finishing their own,

“Nah what?” Tubbo set down the crowns and got up, so Tommy followed, they looked around and saw Dream and George sleeping against each other, “Aw what losers,” Tommy snickered, “Let’s put the flower crowns on them and just leave so when they wake up they’re super confused,”

“Yeah!” Tubbo smirked and the two boys ran back and grabbed the crowns they made, they made a blue one for George since he can’t see other colors as well so they hoped he’d like them, they put another blue one of Dream since they wanted George to like Dream’s too, Tubbo giggled after they set it on Dream’s head,

“Let’s go, before they wake up!” Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hand and ran to finish the crowns for everyone else.

George yawned blinking awake, he realized he was leaning on Dream and jumped waking Dream up, “Wha- is something wrong?” Dream was always slow to wake,

“Sorry I was just startled,” he looked at Dream and paused, before laughing softly,

“What?” George pointed,

“Nice flower crown,” Dream took it off his head confused,

“Oh it’s pretty! Where did it come from?” he muttered looking around,

“I do-” He was cut off by Dream’s cackle, “What?” Dream breathed deeply,

“You’ve got one too, but whoever made it seemed to take into account you being color blind cause they made it blue,” George took it off and smiled,

“It’s beautiful,” George muttered, “Sometimes I wonder what the world truly looks like,” he muttered putting the flower crown back on, “Well I’ll keep it on,” Dream put his back on,

“Let’s go back, it’s getting late,” they went back into their little town and saw everyone wearing flower crowns, “Was there an epidemic?” Dream snorted,

“Tommy and Tubbo made them for everyone, Tubbo basically pleaded us to keep them on today,” Sapnap said, “Why are yours blue? Mine is yellow,” he said pouting,

“Cause George here can’t see most colors and Tubbo must have taken that into account, the real question is why Tommy helped, flowers aren’t really Tommy’s thing,” Sapnap shrugged,

“I was guilt tripped into keeping it, mainly cause Tommy didn’t say anything as he held them all and Tubbo held one up for me,” Sapnap said,

“Iconic,” Dream muttered, yawning, “So they guilt tripped everyone?” Sapnap nodded,

“Even Technoblade is wearing one, they used red for his,” They heard laughter and saw Tommy and Technoblade running around with their own flower crowns, Tommy’s was made a bit more loosely and would fall over his eyes as he ran while Tubbo’s stayed in place.

“Hey dorks!” Deam called, “Come over here,” Tommy snorted, “Let’s go losers,” Dream smirked,

“What’s up big D?” Dream groaned and Sapnap snorted,

“Don’t call me that Tommy,” Tommy shrugged fixing his flower crown again,

“What do you want anyways Big man?” Tommy said pushing Tubbo’s crown down,

“Why did you give us flower crowns? Also Tommy you should fix your crown it keeps falling,” Tommy smiled,

“I can’t!” he said,

“Why not?” George asked,

“Cause Tubbo made it! And it’s awesome so suck it!” he shouted flicking them off, “Also cause we had enough flowers for everyone,”

“Tubbo made it? Did he give up after the other eight?” Sapnap laughed,

“What?” Tubbo asked confused, “I didn’t make eight I made two and I ripped the first one,” Tommy laughed,

“Ha you owe me dessert! I told you they wouldn’t think I made em!” Tommy said, 

“Fine! But really Tommy made it all,” Tubbo said, “He won’t tell me how he knows how to make them tho,” Tommy smirked,

“You made these? Heavy handed boy of chaos made a crown of delicate flowers?” George asked, “Okay next think you know you’ll say it was your idea to make it out of blue flowers for me,” Tommy laughed a little,

“Yeah it-” Tommy covered Tubbo’s mouth frowning, “He made it!” he said muffed by his friend’s hand,

“Bitch my reputation!” He whispered angrily, “It was Tubbo’s idea,” While Sapnap was cackling Dream and George were a little surprised,

“If you reacted less I would have believed you,” Tommy swore under his breath, “So our little crackhead likes weaving flowers?” Tommy flipped them off,

“I don’t do drugs, honestly I think that would just never let me focus really unnecessary when I’m too hyper and can’t focus anyways,” Tommy said, “Alright Big D,”

“Stop,” Tommy and Tubbo snorted,

“We’re heading out it’s almost dark so Sapnap should go to so you and your boyfriend~ can have some fun,” Tommy laughed Tubbo snickered taking Sapnap’s hand and running,

“Tommy.” George said sternly,

“What George~ he isn’t your boyfriend?” Tommy asked, “Don’t worry we’ll just give you space, later fuckers!” Tommy shouted as vulgar as ever before sprinting away,

“What a asshole,” George all but stuttered, “Let’s go,” Dream grabbed his hand,

“So I hate Tommy and all but do you want to go to my house?” George smirked,

“Sure,” Dream smiled and the two walk of talking George just couldn’t get himself to ignore the crown on Dream’s head, maybe Tommy wasn’t so bad,

“I’m going to burn your house down!” Tommy shouted at Sapnap, nevermind Tommy’s a bitch.


	8. Tubbo's mini adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Sapnap find company in each other, and Tommy indirectly causes chaos because that's just who he is.

Tubbo walked quickly over to the arena the town made when Tommy came, having destructive powers being controlled by the kid’s emotions needed lots of space to work, now though they all use it from time to time while they work on their powers, except George and Sapnap who go underground.

He went in and stretched, here he could test his range of animals, if he wanted to work on how many he would go into the woods with someone, basically anyone but Tommy.

He sat down trying to focus, last time he was trying all of this he only got 50 feet but he’s been working to get farther, he just had to focus. After few minutes he felt an animal and called them, another few minutes of focusing he saw a rabbit bounce over,

“Hey!” Tubbo smiled petting the rabbit’s head, “How far away were you?” Tubbo lit up, “77 miles! Yes!” he shouted falling back, the bunny leaned on Tubbo’s shoulder and he ind chilled out a bit even though he was training,

“Hey Tubbo,” Sapnap smiled walking over, “How’s training?” Tubbo smiled,

“77 miles this time! And this bunny is adorable!” Tubbo gushed, Sapnap sat down as he started talking about a ton of things basically just the adventures Tommy had dragged him on,

“Hey kid you want to go out in the woods? See who's around?” Sapnap asked smiling,

“Really?! Would Technoblade say yes?” Tubbo asked sitting up, Sapnap shrugged,

“Does he need to know?” he held up a finger and stood up, “Come on Tubbo you’ve got up to chaos before now it’s my turn to take you out and have some fun,” Tubbo thought for a moment and smiled, 

“Let me ask Tommy to keep Technoblade distracted, he’s got his ways,” Tubbo ran off, “Tommy! Tommy!” Tommy jumped and dropped the axe he was holding,

“Jesus Tubbo, what do you want man?” he asked picking his axe back up,

“I need you to distract Techno so I can go out with Sapnap,” Tommy smirked, 

“Let’s do it, all you’ve got to do is tell Sapnap to get me the coolest fucking rock he can, cause I don’t want any live animals so asking you for a favor,” Tubbo laughed,

“That’s easy! We’ll be back before nightfall okay?” Tommy nodded,

“I’ve got it, I don’t trust you too much but you know I don’t think you’ll die, be quick though,” Tommy smirked,

“I’ll be careful don’t worry Tommy,” Tubbo ran out and Tommy walked after to talk to Technoblade, “Tommy’s got it, let’s go!” he shouted towards Sapnap who got up and ran to the edge,

“Be back before night,” George said walking past while reading his book,

“Uh, yeah we will be,” Sapnap said running past, Tubbo giggled and they made it into the forest,

“Oh Tommy said you have to get him a rock,” Sapnap looked confused, “he said I couldn’t do him a favor since he didn’t want a living animal,”

“Weird kid,” Sapnap said, “I’ll get it for him on the way back, now let's go!” the two ran around in the woods Tubbo called over a horse and the two rode the horse around until finding a beautiful field farther out, they hopped of and the horse continued to follow them for a bit as they sat near the pond and Tubbo told Sapnap what the fish were saying, suddenly before they knew it the sun was setting,

“Oh shit,” Sapnap’s said flatly, “we’d better hurry otherwise Technoblade is going to kick my ass,” Tubbo called the horse back over and they were suddenly hurling their way back as it got darker and darker,

“Oh we’re screwed fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfucjfucjka,” Tubbo devolved into a mess of words as they got closer and nearly night, he jumped off the horse followed by Sapnap,

“Oh thank god Technoblade isn’t here yet,” Sapnap groaned they went to Tubbo’s house first to see if they needed to make an excuse for Tubbo being late,

“Where were you?” Fundy asked, Tubbo and Sapnap jumped a bit since he came out of the kitchen without them hearing,

“I was with Sapnap and Tommy,” he smiled, Tommy was always an excuse thanks to how long they were friends,

“Wanna try again?” Technoblade asked walking out with Tommy getting dragged behind him,

“Sorry dude, found me out when you weren’t here at sunset, also I didn’t say shit but George did,” Tommy pulled on the at Technoblade’s hand trying to get free from his grip,

“Where did you go?” Technoblade asked staring Sapnap down,

“Shit, uh we went tooooooooooooo, I’ve got nothing you’re on your own!” he turned to run but Technoblade grabbed his shirt tugging him back,

“Yeah no you’re both in trouble,” Sapnap cursed under his breath,

“I’ve already gotten a lecture, do I still have to be here?” Tommy asked, Technoblade glared at him as Fundy pulled Tubbo into the house,

“Wilbur is taking you home,” Tommy rolled his eyes,

“Why? I don’t have any reason to sneak out! I was just covering for them besides they didn’t even do anything bad!” Technoblade scoffed,

“You didn’t even know where they went or what they did, don’t say did because I know damn well you didn’t,” Tommy pouted in the corner looking away, “Wilbur is coming right now so don’t move,” 

“Fine.” he sat down in the chair watching Technoblade turn back to Sapnap and Tubbo, 

“Tell me the truth, now.” Sapnap sweated looking around,

“Look, I just wanted Tubbo to have some fun,” he said nervously, “Like the kid is always stressed and George clearly thought we would be safe enough,” Technoblade rubbed his forehead,

“You are not trustworthy, I trust Tommy to take Tubbo out more than you!” Tubbo frowned,

“Sapnap didn’t do anything wrong,” Tubbo said, “I was bored and we both decided to go out, but I knew you’d say no so we did it in secret,” Technoblade sighed,

“Just talk to me or Wilbur next time,” he said, “I-” there was a knock on the door,

“Shit,” Tommy muttered, Technoblade opened the door and Wilbur stepped in,

“Let’s go Tommy,” Tommy got up,

“Sorry Tubbo,” Tommy muttered,

“We’re having a conversation about this when we get back,” Wilbur said pushing Tommy out the door,

“Yeah I’m tired and just glad you two are okay, we can talk tomorrow,” Fundy said ruffing Tubbo’s hair, “Are you two done?” Technoblade sighed,

“Yeah, go home Sapnap,” Sapnap quickly walked out and jumped seeing George,

“Jesus George!” George smiled,

“I told you to be back before dark, let’s go home already,” Sapnap sighed and nodded, Technoblade walked out after wards walking to his house,

“Tubbo you know you can just ask me to go, I’m not going to fight you unless it’s actually dangerous, you’re a kid, you want to have fun and I won’t stop you as long as you are safe,” Tubbo rubbed his neck,

“It was just for fun, it was a adventure in a way,” he said a smiling, “I’m sorry Fundy,” he smiled,

“You’re fine kid, you know I worry about you it’s not exactly an easy cycle to break,” he kissed Tubbo’s head,

“Ew!” Tubbo giggled pushing Fundy away and rubbing his head, “You’re so gross!” Fundy snorted,

“Now get to bed dork, I need to get some sleep and so do you,” Tubbo went upstairs before Fundy who smiled fondly and walked up after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: talk of self harm and suicide (Mentions of death but no characters die) also this is just me projecting onto Tommy cause my mental health is trash and I hate people.
> 
> Anyways! Wilbur tries to help Tommy train but emotions happen and Bad comes to help

Tommy sighed as cocky as a kid like him could be, it wasn’t pleasant, when he came to L’manburg he was taught about the world of magic, the people who lived there were some of the last people like him. The day after he met everyone, Technoblade wanted to teach him how to control his powers since Tommy had cuts and burns covering his body, some were from his own mistakes before getting control over his powers but others? Others were from the not so kind people in the world.

But he had a lot of new scars recently, by recently he means since he learned how to not destroy everything around him when he got mad or scared, Tommy’s arms were littered with white lines like electricity since his go to weather is always lightning.

“Tommy,” he heard Wilbur knock on his door, “You’re taking forever in there are you done?” he asked, “we’re doing more training, I’m sure you're disappointed Techno can’t train you this time but you know you have to keep it up every week,” Tommy sighed and wrapped his arms, the only person who Tommy ever let see his arms was Technoblade, I mean he was there when he did it so it’s not like he could have hid it anyways,

“I’m coming!” Tommy called through the door,

“Tommy now! You have to do this everyday, we have a set time where everyone stays inside so you can do this!” Tommy ran out of the bathroom and straight into Wilbur’s chest,

“Ow,” he muttered rubbing his face,

“Yeah, let’s go,” Wilbur smacked his head and walked to the arena, “Alright what were you working on last?” Tommy sighed,

“I’m working on hail all week, Techno said I need to control temperatures since I froze my room when I,” he paused thinking of a response, “got scared,” he shrugged it off,

“Okay, so not temperature?” Tommy shook his head,

“It’s a mixed thing but I guess just hail since I can only summon rain not hail,” Tommy said, “I’m starting in a concentrated area since it’s a lot easier,” Tommy muttered,

“Alright I’m taking cover I’ll give you the okay,” Tommy nodded he looked away and grounded himself, he looked towards Wilbur who gave him the thumbs up and Tommy sighed. 

Tommy raised his hands and laced his fingers together, light shot up from his hands and storm clouds started gathering, he could feel his arms freezing up and finished faster making a smaller storm cloud then he was attempting,

“That was good,” Wilbur said walking over, “But why so small? Usually yo-” he stopped seeing Tommy wince and curled into his arms, “What happened?” he asked moving quickly to Tommy’s arms, “Tommy give me your arms,

“They’re fine, I can take care of it, I’ve told you I don’t exactly show off my arms,” Tommy scowled and walked off,

“Tommy let me help you,” Wilbur said following Tommy into the nearby building they had as an extra small medical tent when someone hurt themselves training, “Tommy come on, you can’t do this yourself,” Tommy grimaced,

“Yes I fucking can,” Tommy snapped, “I do it all the time, I learned how to take care of myself before I lived here, hop off my dick!” he shouted locking Wilbur out,

“Tommy I could see the frostbite, I’m literally a medic let me in!” he banged on the door,

“No! I’ll fix my arms it’s fine I just have to build up tolerance for the cold, it takes a bit but it’s fine I’ve done it when Technoblade worked with me to get good at making a heat wave,” Wilbur frowned,

“Are your arms burned too then?” he asked through the door,

“No, It’s easier to build a resistance to heat then ice, I don’t make fire, that’s Techno’s thing,” Wilbur scoffed a little,

“True you got me there,” he waited until Tommy came back out after a few minutes, “What are you hiding Tommy,” though it was technically a question it felt more like a demand,

“My arms bitch boy,” Tommy snarked brushing his hair from his face, Wilbur sighed,

“As funny as I’m sure you think you are I’m being serious,” Tommy glared at Wilbur before starting to walk a bit,

“So am I.” Tommy said, “Are you done being nosy?” Tommy’s eyes were dark and angry,

“Why are you so mad that I asked?” Wilbur asked,

“Technoblade is the only one who’s seen my arms, I plan on keeping it that way.” Tommy waked faster, “Now let’s hurry up so I can clear up the storm I made,” Tommy said. Wilbur grabbed Tommy’s arm and pulled him back,

“Are you hurting yourself?” Tommy flinched,

“What?!” he snapped, “That’s your first guess?!” he shouted, “Fuck you! I’m cleaning that shit up and I’m going home!” he shouted, pulling his arm from Wilbur’s grip,

“Tommy I’ve seen kids go through shit, I don’t want you to lie to me I’m not trying to piss you off,” Tommy spun around shoving Wilbur back,

“The first thing you do when I mess up is guess that it was on purpose?!” Tommy shouted, “I’m not fucking perfect Wilbur! I don’t know why you all think I can control myself! This whole thing revolves around my emotions for so long! I can’t just magically know what I’m doing!” Tommy screamed as storms started to stir,

“Tommy, I’m sorry,” Wilbur said looking around, Technoblade had gotten good at calming Tommy down Wilbur had no such luck,

“I get that you're worried!” Tommy shouted his hair raising and floating around, “But you can’t just accuse me of that!” Tommy screamed grabbing at his hair,

“Tommy I’m sorry!” Wilbur shouted, Tommy collapsed and everything cut out, the weather was gray and flat, “Tommy,” Tommy flinched,

“Leave me alone,” Tommy said softly, “LEAVE ME ALONE!” He screamed before getting up and running back to his house,

“Oh fuck,” Wilbur groaned,

“Wilbur?” he heard a soft voice, he turned and saw Bad,

“Hey Bad, can you help me?” he asked, “I want to help him and I don’t want to make you fix the damage I caused but, I-I don’t know how to fix this,” Bad smiled and walked over,

“I know what he’s thinking, just take a break,” he pat his shoulder, “Go home destress,” Wilbur frowned and nodded, Bad looked up and followed the ice covering the pathway, he could hear sobbing and felt to cold air rushing out of the cracked door, “Tommy?”

“What?!” he snapped his voice echoed,

“I’m coming in,” Bad said pushing the door open, inside the air was icy the entire house was covered in ice,

“Get the fuck out!” Tommy shouted, Bad sighed,

“I know what you're feeling, seriously that is my actual power,” Tommy giggled softly trying to hide it, “So, wanna talk about it muffin head?” Tommy looked up, Bad flinched a bit seeing the tears frozen in place,

“Wilbur thinks I’m unstable,” Tommy muttered, Bad sighed,

“He doesn’t, I know he doesn’t,” Bad said sitting next to Tommy, “You’re going through a lot huh,” Bad yawned, “I’m tired just sitting near you,” Tommy frowned, “It’s not a bad thing! I’m just saying you must need a break,” Tommy sighed,

“Yeah, I-I’m really tired,” he said softly, “I’m kinda exhausted,” he muttered,

“Shocking, I would have expected you to have enough energy to take over the world!” Tommy looked confused, “You know with the bags under your eyes, your constant slow movements, you constantly fighting people, all of that seems like it would build to having sooooooo much energy,” Tommy snorted,

“Who knew Bad could be snarky,” Bad smiled at the boy next to him,

“Wilbur didn’t mean to scare you,” Tommy frowned again, “We all had friends on the outside,” Bad said, “Wilbur had a friend before, he was like Fundy in a lot of ways, it’s why he grew so fond of the boy,” Tommy laughed a little, he never had great experiences outside of L’manburg,

“That’s why he treats Fundy like his kid even though they're nearly the same age?” Bad smiled and nodded,

“Exactly!” He paused looking away from Tommy, “But, you remind me of the way Wilbur remembers him,”

“What does that even mean?” Tommy asked confused, “You can’t read people who aren’t around, right?” Bad laughed,

“I can’t, but I can gain memories when people talk about someone, he reminded me of you,” Tommy frowned,

“What happened to him?” Tommy asked, Bad sighed,

“Su*cide Tommy, why else do you think Wilbur worries so much,” Tommy groaned,

“I messed up didn’t I?” Bad shook his head,

“It’s not your fault, he blames himself though,” Bad took Tommy’s hand, “He didn’t mean to hurt you,” Tommy sighed,

“I overreacted again huh?” he looked around, “God I ruined everything again,” Bad frowned Tommy seemed to always blame himself, and he believed it was his fault 100%.

“Tommy, it isn’t your fault, Wilbur phrased some things poorly but he was just worried, so just talk to him, not to try and toot my own horn but I think I’m the only one here who understands emotions,” Tommy snorted loudly,

“Oh yeah, this place is fucked,” 

“Language!” Bad shouted, “You don’t get away with that just because your sad,” Tommy laughed,

“Okay bitch boy,” Bad launched into a tangent about how rude it is to say those things and how Tommy’s a ‘Language muffin’, it was nice, Tommy had made a habit of avoiding Bad since he literally can read anyone, but maybe it wasn’t all that bad for someone to know he’s upset, pun intended.


End file.
